No Need For A New Groove
by Chika Jin
Summary: Just my lil' TENG story! R/R
1. No Need For A New Groove

Discaimer: I don't own Kuzco(I wish), Pacha, or any of the other "New Groove" character, don't sue me, I'm a teenage girl you lusts after cartoon characters, do you think I have money? I do own Xochiquetzal and Supai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A year after the whole llama thing, Emperor Kuzco's new, kinder rule led the kingdom into a time of great wealth and happiness. Everyone was happy, everyone but Kuzco. Sure, he was happy his kingdom was doing great, but there was one small problem. The problem's name was Supai.  
  
Supai, the emperor's new adviser, was slowly becoming the thorn in Kuzco's side. He was a young, handsome, cocky man. Boy, was he cocky! Always pointing out Kuzco's misakes and talking down to the younger emperor, yet some how he wasn't as bad as Yzma. Still, Kuzco needed some time away from Supai and the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's short, but I had to write that first....for some reason. O_o;; Anywho, want more, review don't, want more, don't review! 


	2. No Need For A New Groove, part one

Discaimer: I dun't own Kuzco or anyother character from the movie, but I do "own" Supai, Xochiquetzal, and any other character I make up along the way....oh, and two more things, first, my story's kinda based on the plot from "Kingdom in/of the Sun" and, second, words between *s means the character's thinking. Now, enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't stand it anymore! He's worst than me!" Kuzco yelled as he stomped around the throne room.  
  
He sighed and looked out the window. The people of Cuzco(yes, I named the kindom Cuzco. Live with it! ^_^) went about their lives in the market place. *They just don't understand how hard it is to be the emperor....* Ding! Just then an idea popped into Kuzco's head.  
  
"Ha! I'll slip out of the palace for a day or so and hide out among the commers! I'll get some R and R and get away from "Supai the Creepy" AND the poor, grooveless peasants might learn a thing or two from me! Oh yea! I'm the best!" Kuzco snickered and wraped his arms around himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So do we have a deal?"  
"Yes, yes, of course! You bring me what I want and I'll re-store your beauty and let you rule over a new kingdom, a kingdom in complete darkness!"  
  
Yzma purred happily and grinned up at the large, black demon before her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Kuzco slipped out of the palace under the cover of darkness.  
  
"Hehe...gonna save the peasants from their own un-groovyness! Yeah!"  
  
Kuzco quickly made his way through the city and into the jungle, towards Pacha's village. He had never really been to any of the other villages before, so Pacha's was best place to start. *Yep, gonna make Pacha's village the grooviest village in the whole kingdom!*  
  
Suddenly, Kuzco heard something in the race by him into the jungle.  
  
"What the.....hmmmm..?"  
  
He heard the sound again and again....everytime the sound got closer.  
  
ROOOAAARRR!!!!  
  
"Arrrrgggggh!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwr, stupid ending I know(I'm kinda having writers block ^_^;;). Yes, I know it's short, but probably all my stories will be...believe me, writing = bad, drawing = good! -_-;;  



	3. No Need For A New Groove, part two

Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney character, I do "own" Supai and Xochiquetzal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Emperor Kuzco?"  
  
"Is he dead, Mom?"  
  
"Of course not, Tipo! Don't be silly."  
  
"Awwwwr...."  
  
Kuzco was laying on a makeshift bed in the middle of the room. Chicha was bandaging Kuzco's wounds with the help of her childern.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Kuzco?" Chicha asked, gentlely touching his forhead.  
  
"No touchy! Gow, my head hurts! Who threw off my groove!?" Kuzco wimpered, rubbing his bandaged head.  
  
"You were attacked by a jaugar in the jungle. Xochiquetzal got scared it away before it could really hurt you." Chicha anwsered.  
  
"Xochiq-what....? Where's Pacha?"  
  
"Pacha's tending with the llamas. He should be home soon."  
  
Chicha's words had bearly lefted her lips when Pacha entered the house.  
  
"X told me what happened! Are you okay, Kuzco?" Pacha asked, going to his young friend's side.  
  
"I'm......fine, I guess. Where's this , Xochiq-whatever!? I need to have a lil' talk about the right way to rescue an emperor!" Kuzco said, getting up from the bed.  
  
Wait! I don't think that's a good idea!" Pacha warned. "She doesn't like the royal family....much...at all......okay, so she *hates* the royal family."  
  
Kuzco's eyes widen a bit.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
Pacha looked over towards Chicha, who shook her head.  
  
"You'll have to ask her yourself."  
  
"But you said....!"  
  
"You should be fine, she doesn't know what you look like anyways."  
  
Kuzco nods and exits the house. Standing outside was a lovely young girl, about his age, with short black hair. Her face had a look of worry on it, but that soon disappeared as she turned to face Kuzco. She smiled sweety and waved slightly, alittle taken back by his handsome face.  
  
"Umm, hi, I'm Xochiquetzal. I rescued you."  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm....um...Manco!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Dendraica: Supai is Kuzco's new adviser.  
To Wafflecat: Yep, I know it's a real(or was) city! We're studing it in World Area Studies! Joy! ^__^  
To Tammi-chan: That, my friend, would be a very, very mean thing to do to our poor Kuzzie-Kuz-san!  
  



End file.
